Rise of the Outcasts
by Juanthetomaz
Summary: In the beginning of broken steel the lone wanderer known as jack and Sarah Lyons wake up relatively the same time. Sarah does not like the wanderer as he never trained for his rank unlike herself and Gallows. But when the Outcasts take a foothold in the Capital Wasteland she might see to like the Wanderer. Though no one knows the wanderer's true pain. Lw x Sarah Lyons
1. Chapter 1

**This es mi first fanfiction so do not kill me or END THE WORLD m'kay. So, if you could not tell from THE FUCKING SUMMARY this is good male lone wanderer x Sarah Lyons before broken steel with a lot of added detail, so instead of Sarah waking up after the wanderer the wake up at the same time because reasons, but instead the of fighting the enclave there is the brotherhood outcasts (I use them a lot to get power armor). NOW ENOUGH WRITING LETS START THIS SHIT!**

 **Btw Bethesda owns fallout 3 and I have no claims to that, only saying that once understand**

It was a rather gloomy morning in the citadel, and the clouds were dark as night. Weeks had passed since the activation of project purity. The Lyon's pride moved into secure the memorial. After discovering the lone wanderer and Sarah Lyons were knocked out after the activation of project purity. The pride brought the two back before certain death in the control room.

"HELLO MY CHILDREN IT IS THREE DOG OWWWWW and your listening to Galaxy news radio. I am here with some news today children. Apparlently 101 went in with the boys in armor and sought to take back the Jefferspn memorial. Those Enclave bastards did not stand a chance with the Brother Hood's giant robot LIBERTY PRIME. Though only 3 people entered the memorial 101, sentinel Lyons, and 101's super mutant sidekick. I also heard that 101 single-handly risked his life for the activation of project purity. Now the wasteland is full of fresh water and its free. But I have heard no word of 101 returning from the memorial. I hope you are still out there 101. This is THREE DOG OWWWW and your listening to Galaxy news radio".

Elder Lyons turned off the radio not wanting to hear more. The scribes have been coming in all week with medical reports of his daughter and best soldier. They have been said to be in comas and may face the possibility of death. Elder Lyons was stressing over if he would lose his daughter, his best soldier, or both. He needed the lone wanderer to finish the Enclave for good, but he could not bear to see his daughter go onto the great beyond. Gallows was not worried about Sarah as he knew she would pull through, but the lone wanderer he felt would not be so lucky. Fawkes, the lone wanderer's companion, had been waiting for 2 weeks for his friend to wake up. Fawkes was not one to show much emotion except with his Gatling laser, but the past weeks have been an exception for him.

Sadness had engulfed the mighty mutant at the feeling of losing his friend, the one who saved him from vault 87. Many Brother Hood of Steel initiates and scribes did not approve of having a mutant in the headquarters known as the Citadel. Gallows also hated the fact that the mutant was present, but it was the right thing to do. Gallows knew mutants were the enemy, but this one was different as it did not mindlessly attack random civilians. Instead Fawkes was a civilized mutant considering wasteland standards. Though to dismay of many Fawkes was allowed into the Citadel and see his friend.

Gallows was heading toward the medical bay to check on the two. Gallows unequipped his laser rifle and walked down the dark hallway. Scribes were rushing with documents in their hands back and forth all week. Documents filled with information on military bases and other scientific crap Gallows did not give a shit about. Elder Lyons and Star Paladin Cross were already waiting in the infirmary as Gallows was walked down the dark path. Gallows heard a loud conversation from the infirmary.

"Has one of them woken up yet", said Cross.

"No I am afraid not, but at least they still have pulses", said Elder Lyons.

"I have faith in my friend's survival", Fawkes added.

"No one asked you super mutant", said Elder Lyons with anger.

"I prefer Meta-Human", said Fawkes annoyingly. The two have been at each other's throats for days, but if Fawkes were to be killed Elder Lyons would lose his greatest soldier. The tension in the room dropped as an awkward silence filled the room. Gallows had been glad he was not on the super mutants "To kill" list. Gallows had seen Fawkes in action at the purifier and Fawkes is not someone or something to be taken lightly. Fawkes shredded through many Enclave Hell fire infantry, the toughest of the enclave. That super mutant was the last thing he wanted to piss off. After a short period, Gallows entered the infirmary.

Gallows sighed, "They still have not awoken from the coma".

"No and it is not like this mutant is making it better", Elder Lyons snarled.

"At least I actually fought at the purifier", said Fawkes now getting pissed off.

"You two set aside your differences for once this week, and it is not like this bickering is helping those two", said Cross. Everyone's eyes glared at the two unconscious bodies. One was still in power armor while the other had been stripped of all her armor. Gallows then had a bright idea to turn on the radio.

"HELLO CAPITAL WASTELAND ITS THREE DOG OWWWWW and your listening to Galaxy news radio. It has been weeks since we have seen 101 a.k.a. the light bringer in the wasteland, but wherever he is the wasteland still needs you if your listening. There has been in increase in Brother Hood of Steel Outcasts activity in the wastes as well. Remember to steer clear of those assholes, they hate outsiders especially ones that get in there way. Remember do not feed the Yao Giua, this is three dog OWWWW and your listening to Galaxy news radio".

That did not help clear the room of sorrow, but make it worse as now the Outcasts are gaining a foothold without the Enclave presence. Now the fact the wasteland needs the Lone wanderer more than ever. Gallows shut off the radio and the room remained in silence for about 10 minutes. Then Cross and Gallows left the infirmary as they did not see their friends awaken. They both walked down the hall with disappointment erupting from their face. Fawkes and The Elder remained in the small infirmary for what seemed like hours until.

*cough*cough*cough*cough* "DAMM INITAITES" apparently one of the initiates launched a rocket at the target dummy, but missed and hit the citadel A ring. Elder Lyons with his head shaking in disappointment went to check with one of the scribes for a damage assessment. Fawkes was the only one that remained in the infirmary. The sound of the heart beat monitor was almost driving Fawkes mad. The sound he was sick of hearing would be gone if his friend was awake.

*Beep*Beeep*Beeep * Beep* *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

Fawkes looked at the monitor with fear in his eyes. He knew this meant death after he saw a knight with a heartbeat monitor doing the same thing. Fawkes had no medical experience to help, but the mister gusty had no medical experience either. The loud beep was heard throughout the A ring. Scribes started running in to assess the situation. The scribes noticed the Lone wanderer was either in his last few moment or is already dead. The scribes started with CPR, but got no response. Some scribes started to tamper with his power armor helmet to increase air circulation.

Time was running short for the Lone wanderer. In his dream, he could see vault 101 of what could have been. His father was alive and he was dating Amata. The vault was at peace as he just asked Amata to marry him, but then his perfect dream turned into a nightmare. Radroaches storming the vault killing any innocent bystander and the vault collapsing on the inside. The lone wanderer was grabbing his face wondering what to do. Then his father was being attacked by Radroaches. Though the lone wanderer was helpless, unarmed, and could not move. He was experiencing his most dreaded nightmare over and over of losing his father. His father collapsed to the ground and the army of Radroaches surrounded the lone wanderer.

He pondered to accept the sweet relief of death or fight it off and remain saddened by the fact he was watching the death of his father. He could do nothing to stop it just like at the purifier were Colonel Autumn had captured his father. Then he heard his father's voice

"You were never meant to die like a coward, but you are still needed. You cannot give up hope even for a second son. The wasteland needs you". Then his father's body disappeared into the darkness of the vault. Tears rolled down the Lone wanderer's eyes as he watched his father leave him again. He knew he could not accept death's sweet release yet. In fact, he was not on the verge to take the coward's way out and be mauled by a bunch of stupid Radroaches.

The wanderer was finally able to move, but as he did the world started changing. The vault started to turn into a dark building and his armor was turning into bulky power armor with his metal blaster (Laser rifle from the pit) in hand. The lone wanderer could see the people he stilled cared for Amata, Fawkes, Dogmeat, Cross, Gallows, Charon, and even Sarah. They looked so close but were so far away.

In the infirmary, the wanderer's vitals started to normalize.

Fawkes shouted, "Will my friend be alright".

"Y-Yes Mr. Mutant just do not hurt me", said the scribe who was scared shitless taking to the massive super mutant. Fawkes was not satisfied with the answer as he pondered whether the scribe told him this to satisfy him or get Fawkes away from the scribe.

*Cough*Cough*Cough*

Then entire room gasped as they saw the Lone wanderer opening his eyes for the first time in weeks instead of hearing "DAMM INITAITES" like they were used to. The scribes started to flood out of the room to alert the other Brother Hood members of the wanderer's survival. Though not much could be said for Sarah who was currently unconscious.

Cross heard of the wanderer's miraculous survival along with the Elder and Gallows. The three bumped into each other in the court yard of the citadel and headed for the A ring. The wanderer used his arm to cover his eyes from the bright lights that burned his eyes. Fawkes greeted his friend with a massive bearhug. Fawkes cracked his back even with power armor on.

"Jack looks like you did not bite the dust this time", said Fawkes in a joyous tone.

"Well I should start counting how many times that happens", said Jack (If you did not realize that is the lone wanderer, do not be a dumb).

"I just hope not too many, I would hate to lose my best and only friend", Fawkes said.

"Then I should show you some of my friends like Charon", said Jack in a little awkward tone. Then Cross, Gallows, and Elder Lyons rushed through the door to see the wanderer.

"Thank god, if there is one, you are alright", said Cross who was about to die of happiness for the young wanderer's survival.

"Great thing you are not dead kid, the wasteland would have been at a major loss without your help", said Gallows without emotion.

"Anyways it is great you are awake, but again we need your help to finish off the remnants of the Enclave forces and the Outcasts, Knight", said Elder Lyons in a serious manner.

"So I'm getting a promotion, does that mean a get a raise", Jack said sarcastically.

"NO! Will you or will you help us finish off the remaining Enclave forces", "You are a key asset in finishing this war!", Elder Lyons shouted.

"I will it is just I need to go to Megaton and drop off junk, or relax for a little bit", said Jack.

"You have permission to do so, you have 48 hours to speak to Rothchild before I am pissed off", said Elder Lyons walking away rather slowly. Jack began to pack up his supplies and head out to Megaton when everyone in the room heard a groan.

"Ah, my head, what the hell happened?", Sarah said like a dehydrated beggar. Gallows ran to her said and passed her a purified water. Gallows responded,

"You have been out for 2 weeks' sentinel".

"TWO WEEKS!", said Sarah. "What about the Enclave, the Outcasts, and the lone wanderer?".

"There will be a debriefing in 10 minutes with the Elder about the Enclave and Outcast presence", said Gallows.

"What about the Lone wanderer, Gallows!", she said screaming quietly.

"He woke up about 5 minutes before you", Gallows said.

"That is not what I wanted to hear", said Sarah who was getting pissed off more and more.

"Fine then, He activated project purity and saved the wasteland, he is about to head off to Megaton, and he is now a Knight", said Gallows.

"He has not even trained for that position, HOW IS HE EVEN A KNIGHT!", Sarah screamed as loud as she could.

"H-He activated project purity and saved the wasteland", said Gallows in a fearful tone.

"You and I have worked our entire lives for our positions, and he just waltz in and a few weeks later BAMM he is already a knight", said Sarah even more furious than a Yao Giua on psycho.

"Well I mean at least get to know the guy before getting all pissed off", Gallows stood up and said, "He has lost more than all of us friends, family, rejected from his home, talon and raiders after him, and you think he would be the most stressed guy in the wasteland, but he has never showed that. No one knows what pain he goes through, so do not criticize the guy on his rank".

Sarah teeth were grinding ready to smack Gallows's helmet right off, but she had no time to dilly dattle. She had to get some armor and weapons, go to a debriefing, and talk to a certain person. She could care less for what the lone wanderer had done and all the praise he has been given she could care less. But no one NO ONE can just waltz right into the Brother Hood of Steel and become a knight so quickly. She started to ponder whether she was jealous or thought he tricked her father into earning that rank. Most likely her father was tricked as she was not there to observe. Sarah headed to her quarters and put on armor.

"That son of a bitch needs to be taught what it means to earn ranks in the Brother Hood and not skip steps on how to do so", She cursed silently and headed to the court yard where the Lone wanderer was.

 **Well that does it for the First chapter and I think it is fine work. I Just love to write stories.**

 **Btw I know Sarah is nice to the Lone wanderer in the game, but A more jealous side makes it a lot more interesting. Review and fav or just tell me what the fuck I messed up in the lore. I will try to upload weekly.**

 **STAY TOONED CHILDREN THIS IS THREE DOG OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have extra time to prepare this chapter especially since I just finished the first actually**

 **Then I saw the dumbest mistake I made in there**

 **There will be lots of violence in the next chapter**

 **But anyways read the last chapter to catch up btw I will be using Operation Anchorage for some Inspiration. It is a dlc quest in fallout 3.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Sarah was storming through the halls in the innards of the Citadel. She was more furious than death claws on buffout. She already knocked over a senior scribe from her rage. Not even the knights on guard could stop her. One of the new knights, knight Charles, was thrown to the ground almost immediately when he tried to intervene. The news had spread quickly of Sarah's anger though this was not much of a surprise to the Elder as he knew she had some "minor" anger issues.

Knight Charles crawled away in pain from the fearless sentinel. She continued her way hoping no one would try to calm or stop her. She made a clear example out of Charles. She stormed out of the A ring doors into the court yard. The door smashed against the concrete structure almost coming off its hinges.

The initiates were back at training in the court yard after the incident earlier that day. Sarah could see the Lone wanderer with Fawkes and a bunch of Initiates. Today was heavy weapons day, usually was the worst day of training for the repair team, initiates were given miniguns, rocket launchers, Gatling Lasers, except for a fat man. Paladin Gunny hated today. Gunny did not give the friendliest outlook on Initiates and today is one of those reasons.

Gunny shouted, "Alright you Initiates todays the day you finally get to use the big guns. Like many of you know these weapons can inflict much damage if used properly, but as you saw earlier. If you are a dumb ass handling these weapons, you will end up doing the exact same damage as this morning or worse. Though I am not alone on this one, the wanderer will be helping each one of you out. He has enough skill to teach everyone here to become experts in heavy weaponry".

Gunny handed Jack a rocket launcher. Jack aimed at the test dummy and fired. He was going for the headshot which is very difficult for a heavy weapon like that. The missile contacted the dummy's head and blew the rust bucket out of the Citadel. The initiates gazed in awe of the shot. Gunny explained, "When handling a rocket launcher, you must be very aware of your target, maybe even a little luck might land you a headshot like right here"

Jack spoke out, "Alright you heard your Paladin start training with the Rocket Launchers and please avoid headshots, the repair team already has enough work to do". Jack was nervous of what the initiates can do especially unsupervised. The damage this morning was a catastrophe, and there was a massive hole above the A ring now. Though Jack could not stay for long and went on his way to the exit. Gunny begged him to stay and help monitor the initiates, but he failed to convince Jack.

Sarah sprinted toward Jack, and she was almost able to reach him when,

"DAMMM INITIATES I TOLD YOU NO HEADSHOTS!", Gunny yelled at the top of his lungs. Sarah turned around and saw a missile heading straight for her. She had not brought her helmet which would have reduced much more damage.

"SENTINEL, SOME ONE HELP THE SENTINEL!", Gunny shouted again and again with fear and anger. The missile got closer and closer to Sarah. Sarah feared the worst for her wounds she will receive, even more after Project Purity. The wounds would open again for infection which she feared greatly.

After hearing the commotion Jack turned his back to the exit of the Citadel and started sprinting towards Sarah. He knew he was running out of time to reach Sarah as he sprinted his heart out. Jack was running out of time and did the only thing he could do. He took out some ultra-jet and breathed it in. Time slowed and Jack felt he had all the time in the world to do whatever, but he knew that was because he was high and only had mere seconds to save Sarah.

Jack ditched his power armor and helmet in favor of combat armor to run faster. Time was starting to catch up to speed. Jack felt his heart beating then he felt Sarah's heart beating rapidly. Jack was now in range of Sarah. The jet wore off as he went knock Sarah out of the way of the missile. Sarah flew across the court yard concrete and scratches and blood spots appeared from the contact with the concrete and her face. She shouted angrily,

"What the hell do you thi...". She fell silent as she saw Jack was about to collide with the missile. She thought why would he risk his life for me and all I have done for him is scold him in his efforts. She knew he was worthy of his knight rank, but she still she thought her father had been eluded by the wanderer. Anyone could risk their life for others.

Then the missile finally collided with Jack. His helmet flew off in some random direction while his body was sent flying backwards. Everyone in the courtyard could see the blood coming from his body. It splattered across the concrete as they heard the thud of his body hitting the dirt. Scribes scrambled around the court yards looking for stimpaks, but to everyone's surprise the wanderer stood up and started walking away. Gunny was astounded how he could even stand after the missile hit him. The initiates could barely launch a missile without falling or even take a missile without 3 weeks in the infirmary.

Sarah was surprised to see that he survived and was walking around. She got off the ground and went to go talk to the wanderer. She sprinted after him to catch him before he reached the exit.

Sarah said, "Hey Lone wanderer, I need to talk to you". The wanderer turned around from the exit towards Sarah.

"Why in Hell did you save me, I am perfectly capable of handling myself. There is a reason I am a Sentinel", she said with disgust.

Lone wanderer pondered for what to say back but could not think of a reason.

"Well you are my leader", Jack said awkwardly.

"Yeah right, I have never heard of or seen that before Knight", She said glaring at him. Jack could see the fire in her eyes. Jack sometimes looked into her eyes and saw the beauty of the person. Sometimes saw the Sarah who was not a soldier but a normal person. Though right now her eyes were a fire and all Jack saw was death.

"Yeah right, I have never heard of or seen this before Knight. This is an army fighting for the better of the people. We live, we die, we remember", she said walking away from the wanderer.

"Oh by the way you're in Lyon's pride now. That means you are going on missions more often. You have 2 hours to get back here and debriefed before I let all my anger loose on you. GOT IT KNIGHT".

"Y-Yes ma'am", Jack responded nervously.

"I do not like these people Jack", said Fawkes in an angry tone.

"Well there are not that many people fighting for the Wasteland. Most people are selfish and care only for their own well-being.", said Jack. Fawkes nodded in agreement.

"I do not think I have enough time to get to Megaton and back Fawkes. I need you to bring these items back to my home. I do not want that girl to kill me", said Jack. Jack handed Fawkes a load of Junk.

"Yes my friend, I will wait for you when you get back", said Fawkes contently. Fawkes started walking off into the wasteland. Many were now breathing a sigh of relief that the mutant has left the Citadel.

"I am glad that freak is gone", said Knight Roy who was guarding the entrance to the Citadel.

"Yeah that beast needs a leash", said Knight Rocco who was Roy's partner at the entrance. Jack was disgusted by the two and decided to head for the debriefing. Along the courtyard Jack picked up his T-51 power armor off the ground. T-51 armor was some of the strongest but slowest power armor in the wasteland. Gunny approached Jack in a friendly manner.

"Good thing you're okay, we don't want you passing out for another two weeks", Gunny joked.

"I have already taken enough dirt naps already", Jack joked back. Gunny went back on his way to training the initiates. Jack was walking toward the Science lab for the debriefing. Jack walked through the science lab doors to spot Sarah talking to the Pride.

"Alright Pride Fort Constantine is our target. Outcasts are currently residing in the base and plundering its pre-war technology. Our scouts believe they are collecting this technology for a direct assault on the Citadel. We have a few captured Verti-Birds from project purity, so no one here is walking ten miles", said Sarah in her serious tone.

The pride saluted Sarah and turned to look at Jack. Jack walked down the stairs to greet the Pride. The Pride welcomed Jack to the group as he was joining the assault.

"Welcome to the pride Jack", said Knight Charles happily.

"We could use more soldiers like you Jack", said Gallows. Sarah was annoyed at all the nice crap Jack was receiving. She thought I was at the memorial too; I am the one who let him go and activate project purity. I am also one of the best soldiers here why does no one appreciate me as much as the Lone wanderer. I have been here for most of my life.

The pride headed out for the courtyard where a Verti-Bird had just landed.

"Alright Pride, I have been informed Fort Constantine has a fully stocked armory, so be prepared for a fight", said Sarah. The Pride roared of excitement. The wanderer was walking out the door when Sarah stopped her.

"This is a TEAM mission Knight, I know you work alone or with 1 other, but today you must work together with the Pride. That means do not go off on your own looting adventure or whatever you do", said Sarah in annoyance. She had stressed not only over the wanderer's reputation, but his ability to fight in groups. She had seen beforehand at Project Purity. The wanderer had cleared out the Enclave on the streets and in the Jefferson Memorial. The Pride was at least 10 minutes behind him. She managed to catch up to him when he started his long conversation with Colonel Autumn.

She hated when he went ahead like a relentless hero.

"I do not want you leaving the Pride behind GOT IT KNIGHT", Sarah said silently screaming.

"Yes ma'am", Jack said still in fear from their last conversation.

"Follow those orders exactly and we have no problems", Sarah said in a calmly more serious tone. Jack nodded and walked toward the Verti-Bird. She thought to herself, how can he be so nervous and yet wipe out an entire army with ease. I think he must be hiding something a deep dark secret. He is such a mysterious person. I will make it my goal to find him out, but until now I have my duties.

"Alright Pride our Eta is 200 hours", said Sarah like a general.

"Isn't that more than a day…", said Jack before being cut off by a menacing glare. The Pride stopped their side-conversations to observe. Jack was sweating down his back waiting to hear a response.

"You will not ever Be SARCASTIC AGAIN KNIGHT DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, EITHER LEARN OR LEAVE", said Sarah her face red with anger. Gallows sighed and turned to look at the cockpit.

"Yes ma'am", said Jack even more nervous than their last conversations. On the inside, Jack wanted to be friends with his commanding officer not enemies. Though it kept getting worse and worse with their relationship.

"Now shut up the rest of the ride or I am throwing you off here from 1000 feet", said Sarah in an aggravated tone. She thought, how is this guy even a soldier, he does not even show the proper respect for his leader. Now she knew there was no way Jack could have been ever a Brother Hood member. I will find a way to get rid of you, Lone wanderer, but until then I have my eye on you.

The Verti-Bird was filled with awkward silence for about an hour before it started pouring outside. The dark clouds surrounded the once foggy sky. There were loud crashes of lightning outside. The Pride did not fear lightning when they were walking, but now they were at risk of the engines failing and crashing.

"Alright everyone, we will experience turbulence form here and on. It also will be storming on the battlefield. Let us try to get inside quickly before the Rads make you all ghouls. If your Geiger counter rises to a certain level see the Lone wanderer for Immediate medical attention", said Sarah.

Sarah was glad about the one thing the Wanderer was. He was a smart medic who could heal himself during all his battles. The Pride needed a new medic after GNR anyway. She had hope he might stay on the sidelines to tend to injured soldiers, while the real soldiers got the glory for once. She was proud of that thought and hoped it came true. Maybe he might get stormed by death claws while we stop the Outcasts. She was gladly day dreaming about what could have been. Glory for her and not for the Wanderer for once.

"Remember we live, we die, we remember", said Sarah in a saddened tone.

"Sentinel we are approaching enemy territory, I will drop you off as close as I can bring you. The rendezvous point will point about 2.5 miles west of fort Constantine", the pilot said.

The Verti-Bird slowly hovered over the barren wasteland. Dust started to flood around them. Metal boots were clanging at the rough descent. The Pride slowly picked up their weapons and moved out. The door of the Verti-Bird flew open with many Knights flooding out. Sarah and the Lone wanderer both jumped off the Verti-Bird, the power armor smashing into the loose dirt. Jack popped on his helmet while Sarah kept her face showing.

The Verti-Bird descended into the air. A few seconds later, only to be meet with a few missiles. Metal flew across the wasteland. A few Knights were knocked to the ground from the blast. A few groaned in pain while the rest of the Pride grouped together.

"Well there goes evac", Gallows said in disappointment. He knew that pilot was the best the Brother Hood had to offer. But then again who would not see a giant helicopter flying through the sky.

"I should call a taxi then", said Jack very sarcastically. Sarah walked behind Jack and kicked him in the shins. Jack fell to the ground and got up quickly. He was about to say something when he remembered their conversation. The Pride approached a cliff near where the base was visible. Gallows pulled out his sniper and zoomed in on the fort.

Gallows was shocked beyond belief, but managed to say, "The fort it is crawling with Outcasts. How just how did they have this many people". The Pride never cowered in a fight, but the Pride feared greatly for their brothers and sisters.

"Shit, after they saw the Verti-Bird they started sending patrols of 7 out to look for survivors". The Pride had only 9 soldiers with them including Jack, Sarah, and Gallows. Gallows feared they were out-gunned and out-manned.

"Just follow the plan in the debriefing", said Sarah with confidence.

"Sentinel you did not say the plan to me", said Jack innocently.

Sarah sighed and said, "Just follow our lead". Then a Knight behind them stepped on a twig and it snapped.

"Hey what was that", an Outcast called out.

"Could be survivors, Alpha squad move out", the outcast patrol leader commanded. He pointed at the cliffs were the Pride had located themselves.

"Well, shit", a Knight called out. Sounds of metal boots that was once soft grew louder and louder.

 **Sorry, but not so sorry for the cliff hanger. I have liked were this story has gone so far even though it is very short indeed. Though anyway review and shit.**

 **Remember to remind me of lore please. There is so much. SEE YOU NEXT TIME CHILDREN OWWWWWWWWW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much too say except I update earlier on the weekends. Much plans next chapter. Much edit very tired.**

 **Well I do not know what else to say besides lfalgjoisgiuadrogiujodigjuoierugt98tue**

Chapter 3 or is it dun dun dunnnnnnnn!

The Outcasts were approaching the Pride quickly. Sarah whispered,

"Alright 4 of you with me on the left and the other 5 go on the right. We will ambush them when they climb up". Jack thought this was a horrible plan. They may have the high ground, but the loud commotion will attract more Outcasts. Jack sneaked over to the top of the hill cliff. Sarah wanted to scream at him for disobeying orders, but will get caught in the process.

Jack pulled out his shock sword (Operation Anchorage). He waited for the Outcasts to approach striking distance. Sarah watched Jack as he was about to descend on the Outcasts. She thought that dumbass will get himself or everyone else killed. Therefore, he should not be a member; He cannot follow orders. Her face turned dark red thinking about it.

"You think it is just mole rats again", said the Outcast.

"The hell if I know, but there was that Verti-Bird", said the other Outcast.

"Well it got blown to pieces, now stop talking and let's continue the sear…", said the Outcast Patrol Leader as he felt a sword pierce his heart. The blood spewed from the wound and onto the sword. Jack kicked the officer of his sword and swung at the other six Outcasts. Before the Outcasts could even respond Jack slashed his sword into the neck of the first Outcast within range.

Sarah was peeking over the cliff watching, amazed at what she was seeing. Jack was fast, but not as fast she had expected too. She thought he was just a gun nut with little experience in melee, but she watched in awe at his master of the weapon.

Jack slit his sword across the Outcast's neck. It spewed out more blood than the Patrol Leader. Jack's sword was now covered in Red like he gave it a paint job. The five remaining Outcasts quivered and tried to pull out their fire arms as soon as possible. Jack was barely visible in the Outcast's eyes that they lost track of where he was moving.

Jack grabbed his sword with two hands and rushed the next Outcast. The Outcast was unprepared and tried to run, but to no avail. The wanderer was too fast for the likes of him. Jack stabbed his sword through the backside of the Outcast's armor, piercing vital organs. Then Jack pulled out his sword and saw the Outcast fall to his knees in a pool of blood.

Sarah saw how he could take out the Outcasts with swift precision. She saw the fear he brought amongst the Outcasts. She stayed there, watching in amazement.

Jack was running out of time before the Outcasts could retaliate. Jack pulled out his combat knife; he saw an Outcast fleeing to alert the others. Jack held the tip of the blade and chucked it at the fleeing Outcast. The knife was cutting through the air. The knife was flying faster until the Outcast was in its way. The knife collided with his throat, tearing it in half. The Outcast fell while a pool of blood filled the ground.

Sarah was joined by the rest of the Pride on the cliff. The Pride gazed in awe at the Wanderer's skill in combat.

Jack pulled out his Infiltrator and aimed at the Outcast who pointed the laser rifle at him. He estimated how far the target was.

Sarah was beyond nervous now. She thought the Wanderer is using a gun now how long will it be until the Outcasts sound the alarm. Though she did not hear gunshots.

Jack saw the remaining three Outcasts and fired. Nine bullets were fired from the gun. Three bullets headed for one Outcast. The bullets went straight through his helmet into his head. His body exploded with blood splattering and oozing everywhere with body parts flying through the sky. The other six bullets did the exact same thing with the same bloody result.

Sarah stared at the mutilated corpses. She gazed in horror at the sight of a few bullets blowing someone's limbs off.

Jack walked up the path of the hill to the cliff.

"Alright I need four volunteers to come with me", Jack said in a serious manner.

"Since when are you giving the orders", Sarah said in annoyance. She thought He is undermining her; He is no soldier and after this mission I finally will have a way to get him out of my hair.

"Ok then, what is your plan then?", Jack questioned. Sarah knows the plan will not work under the current circumstances, but she felt obligated to say something but fell silent.

"Well I have a new plan. I need three people to head back to the Citadel to get us another Bird while the rest of us infiltrate the facility". Gallows, Sarah, and three brave knights volunteered to infiltrate the facility while the more frightened Knights went to the Citadel. They said their good-byes and hoped they would see each other again.

"Gallows, you will take point on the cliff as the sniper. If you see us in trouble just take out whoever you need to". Gallows nodded in understanding.

"Alright the rest of us, we will be using the Outcast's armor to sneak in undetected. But the armor is damaged, so we had to have less people come with us. Once the armor is repaired we must walk in a straight line because that is what they do".

Sarah was not annoyed at Jack right now, but rather happy that he came up with a semi-decent plan of attack. She knew he was smart, but not as smart as he is showing off right now. Then she thought He is showing off. He is trying to disrespect my position of authority that sneaky bastard. I will take point from now on I promise myself that.

Gallows approached the cliff and pulled out his sniper while the Jack repaired the armor quickly.

"It might still be covered in massive amounts of blood", Jack said. The rest of the Pride did not care at this point and took the Outcast's armor. When the group put it on the three Knights felt a feeling of comfort in the armor. Then they realized it was their own Brother Hood of Steel power armor.

"They used to be our brothers and sisters, but they betrayed us and stole from us. They swore on the destruction of the Brother Hood", Sarah said. One of the three Knights felt a bit teary eyed about anyone betraying the Brother Hood, but that was the way life was at this point. Deceit and betrayal were all too common.

"Now that we have their uniform, we will enter the facility and clear out all Outcasts in the vicinity. We also retrieve any pre-war tech we come across. Alright Pride move out!", Sarah shouted. Sarah leaded the group with everyone forming a straight line behind her. She was glad she resumed her position of leading; she still hated it when the wanderer took charge.

The Pride approached Fort Constantine. The building was tall and was surrounded by chain fences. Sniper towers were positioned in the corner of the fort. The building was dark and worn down after years of weathering. There was an old toll booth the Outcasts were using for entry and exits.

Balconies filled with armed Outcasts waiting to strike. Even more filled the Outside with less equipped weaponry. Then at the top of the building revealed a large anti-air missile launcher. Outcasts guarded the weapon heavily with Mark 5 turrets observing the area.

The Pride stopped and tried to sought a weakness of this massive army. Then at last Jack thought of a better plan than before.

"Instead of entering then running and gunning, I propose we exploit their greatest weakness", Jack said with confidence. Sarah being very confused looked at Jack. She thought he was crazy. What weakness could that massive army possible have they both thought.

"What weakness could they possibly have genius", Sarah said harshly.

"That weakness is confusion and with an army the size of which they have right here. They will be unable to keep track of all their members at once", Jack said in a superior tone. Porter, one of the knights, thought about it for a minute then face palmed in his mind. Sarah felt like the biggest dumb ass to not see where he was going with this.

"Then we must create a diversion to where we can easily pick them off one by one", said Sarah in a smart-alecky tone. Porter nudged Sarah for being so rude to Jack.

Porter whispered, "Just lay off the guy for a moment, your bickering with him is driving me insane". Sarah acknowledged and remained silent for a moment. The Pride resumed their path into Fort Constantine.

The Pride approached the entry toll. Instead of seeing a little toll pole there was a giant 20-foot gate. There was no way anyone could sneak past the toll now. The protectron said,

"Access code please, you have 20 seconds before the alarm sounds". Sarah drew a blank in her mind. What a password? But we have the uniforms. Those smart Outcast bastards. Sarah worried if she guessed the wrong password that the alarms would sound, so she grabbed Jack.

"Do you know the password, please tell me you do", Sarah said haste fully.

"I have an idea, but you have to trust me on this", Jack said. Sarah thought why should I trust him. He is nothing, but a disobeying excuse for a soldier. Though what could she do now, at least he had an idea.

"Okay I trust you, but make it quick", she said nervously then pushed Jack in front of the protectron.

"Access code please, alarm will sound in ten seconds", said the protectron.

"Access code Alpha", Jack said nervously.

"Access granted, you may pass Alpha squadron", the protectron said. Then the gate creaked loudly as it rose above the ground. Being inside the enemy's territory put one knight on the edge, but the Pride was still strong.

"I have about two landmines on me, so Sarah place these in position that you think is best for the distraction. I need Knight Porter to set off the landmines with this silenced 10mm pistol. Knight Jacobs and Knight Samuel, you two will pick off the Outcasts one by one. He pointed at the balcony with all the Outcasts. I am going to kill the lights and take out the snipers. I will kill the lights when I think we can take the remaining Outcasts", said Jack.

Sarah liked his idea for once. But then an Outcast approached them at the gate.

"Alpha squad I require your leader for a few moments. He will be debriefed on your next assignment", the Outcast said and pointed to Jack. Jack stepped forward while the Outcast turned and signaled to follow.

"But you all have time to relax, sorry for not mentioning it Alpha squad". Jack walked away, and Sarah grabbed Porter and said,

"The Outcasts mainly use energy weaponry right besides miniguns and assault rifles. I have an idea after the distraction I sneak off into one of the sniper towers. I see a generator over in one of the towers, so I shall place an emp to cut off power to the Outside and disable some Outcast's weapons".

"Understood", said Knight Porter. Porter walked away from Sarah and headed toward the medic tent. Sarah followed him, but went around the tent to the backside and placed a mine. She signaled Knight Jacobs to fire. Jacob was perched on a balcony then Jacob shot and missed. Then he missed again and again. Until he barely hit the mine.

Porter convinced the Outcast medic to fork over radaways for the rain. Then he heard a loud boom from in front of him. The tent flew up in the air and caught ablaze in the rain. Porter turned his head to the spot of the explosion and saw two dead Outcasts including the medic. Porter felt cold tingle up his spine thinking about being within the blast radius of the mine.

"Medic down THE MEDIC IS DOWN!", shouted an Outcast sniper. A flood of Outcasts started to form around the deceased man. More Outcast came down from the balconies. Five Outcasts were crossing the balcony where Jacobs and Samuel were. They waited for the first three to pass. Then they faced the last two Outcasts and pulled out a combat knife. They both sliced the throats of the two Outcasts. The two fell quickly drowning in a pool of their own blood. Jacobs and Samuel picked up the Outcasts and stuffed them in a locker were no one could see. They both watched as the Outcasts ran down from the balconies until nothing was there.

On the other side of the tent Sarah was making her way toward the tower. She opened the door to where the generator was, but was stopped by the Outcast sniper waiting inside.

"What are you doing here ma'am. You are supposed in the courtyard", the sniper said like a bond villain. He cocked his sniper and aimed it at Sarah. Sarah drew a blank in her mind. She thought what I am I supposed to tell him. She feared the .308 round would wound her badly and cause some unwanted attention. Then it hit her, the greatest strength she had was intimidation. She said like a general, "What is your rank soldier".

"My r-rank it is private m-ma'am", the Outcast said nervously.

"Why were you trying to undermine your sergeant", she said fiercely.

"No ma'am, carry on with your business", the Outcast said awkwardly.

"No wait, I cannot allow any soldier to undermine their authority. Take of your helmet and show your face pronto", she said. The Outcast pulled off his helmet; His face looked like an "Oh shit" face.

"My name is private Adams", he said staring at the ground.

"Well then that is disrespectful. Look at your higher official and show some respect", she said with an angry tone. She felt like she was indirectly talking to the Lone wanderer.

"I am sorry ma'am, but I'd hate for us to be enemies. I will show more respect for you", he said contently. Sarah had a sense a déjà vu for a moment. She thought he is like the Lone wanderer, but more respectful. Why can't I have more soldiers like this guy. Though to bad she had to put him down.

She grabbed the private's face and put her hand on his mouth and the other on the back of his head. Before he could react, she pulled her hand toward her and pushed her hand other away. A loud crack echoed through the small room. She was a little sad that he had to die, but he would be a witness.

She grabbed out the emp and placed it on the generator. She set it to go off in two minutes. She ran back outside to the courtyard to still see a group of Outcasts surrounding the medic.

"He was in there last; HE KILLED JUAN!", one Outcast shouted.

"No I didn't, I went in to grab medical supplies for my squad in the rain", said Porter in disgust. Then an Outcast pulled a laser pistol on Porter, and before he could react a few other Outcasts pulled out their guns.

"He is one of us; he would never commit such an atrocity!", an Outcast said in anger.

"He is the only one who could have killed him. I do not want to harm you, but you are leaving me with no options.", the Outcast said in fury.

"We can just…", the Outcast said while being shot. His body disintegrated into a pile of ash. The entire group of Outcasts stood motionless then started firing. It was everyman for themselves.

Sarah ran into cover and started firing on the Outcasts. Porter decided to play dead to avoid being shot at while Jacobs and Samuels were sniping down the Outcasts. Sarah felt a bullet hit her thigh. She shouted in rage,

"You bastard! I'll make you PAY for this". Sarah started to fire faster and faster. Outcasts were flying and disintegrating all over the place. She felt a bit of relief every time she hit an Outcast. She shot every remaining round she had until she grabbed an assault rifle and continued to fire. Outcasts were falling at a fast rate.

Then the emp's timer went off and sent out an electrical pulse. Everyone wearing power armor fell to the ground with a hard thud. The armor locked up when the power was cut off. The massacre ceased with the remaining Outcasts dead or disintegrated on the ground. The lights shut off and black reined the courtyard.

Sounds of bullets ricocheting off metal could be heard dimly from inside the fort. The sounds echoed through the quiet courtyard seemingly getting louder and louder until silence. Then a small sound like a mouse squeaking could barely be heard to the untrained ear.

"Hey Sarah, when should the emp were off", Porter asked.

"In about two minutes-thirty-five seconds", Sarah said. After a short moment, the lights began to flickering on. The sound of generators running could faintly be heard and the small noise could no longer be heard.

Jacobs and Samuel walked down from the balcony to the courtyard. Sarah and Porter were pushing themselves up from the ground.

"Uhhh, never do that again. I feel like I got crushed by a super mutant", said Porter groaning.

"You probably be dead or lying on the ground like a coward", said Sarah in an annoyed tone.

"Well ummm I ummm never mind", said Porter turning his head to face the building.

"If you two are done talking, we need to infiltrate Constantine and take out any remaining Outcasts", said Jacobs seriously.

"I know it is just I need to resupply my ammo", said Sarah.

"There are enough dead bodies here for that, but I heard something about technology being relocated to the court yard. We should search the area for the pre-war tech", said Samuel.

"If there is pre-war tech we shall retrieve that later. Right now, there are still Outcasts standing on the inside of this building", said Sarah.

"Hey where is the lone wanderer?", Porter asked. Sarah had forgotten completely about where the Lone wanderer was.

"He was taken inside. Well just hope that he is still breathing when we get there", said Sarah.

"Let us get moving before we find out it is too late", said Jacobs.

"Agreed, Pride move out", said Sarah. The Pride started to walk toward the door then small noises that sounded like footsteps could be heard from the upper floors. Porter stepped back a bit to make sure the building was not going to collapse. Then an explosion erupted from the building, concrete chunks flew across the dark sky into the scorched dirt. The sky became seared with smoke and orange. The fire burned around the fort like a tornado.

The building started to collapse under pressure. Concrete started falling from the top of the fort. Then a man on the top floor in power armor crashed through the weak wall. He flew through a ring of fire and landed in the scorched earth.

Concrete started to fall rapidly. A huge chunk fell toward Porter, but Jacobs tried to push him out of the way. He failed and both were crushed by the chunk. The sounds of bones crushing were expressed loudly. Samuel tried to move the concrete chunk of the two knights until a large piece of concrete whiffed his helmet and fell. Sarah unable to stop the events occurring stood motionless until a concrete chunk flew toward her forehead and was out like a light.

 **Want to know what happened inside then stay tuned. BUT ANYWAYS CHILDREN cee ya next time or not dun dun dunnnnnnnn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing much to say except**

 **Here is chapter**

Chapter 4

 _Fifteen minutes ago_

Jack and the Outcast walked toward the fort and away from the Pride.

"Who will be debriefing me?", Jack asked.

"Sergeant Morrill", the Outcast said. Flashbacks flooded Jack's mind of the Outcast outpost. He remembered Morrill was a defender outside of the elevator. Morrill was not the kindest fellow, but he was not the harshest. Morris let Jack in when they needed him the most.

After Operation Anchorage simulation, a loot room opened inside the outpost. Though defender Sibley did not agree for letting Jack into the room like Protector McGraw agreed to. A full scale civil war occurred inside the outpost with no survivors.

Jack paid no attention to them as he spent all his time rummaging through the loot room. Jack walked out with a pair of T-51 power armor. Then he saw bodies everywhere, he left before anyone came down the elevator.

Morrill was making a routine check with Protector McGraw when he saw a man in power armor appear and vanish into a mutant filled building. He had never seen that person before, so he decided to check up on McGraw. He heard no response from the intercom and had decided to head to the elevator. He reached the bottom floor to see bodies lying everywhere. He walked up to the loot room and checked the terminal. He had learned of the contents inside. A light bulb went off inside his head. There was a man called the lone wanderer who came through here and it was he who had done this to his brothers and sisters.

Jack decided to never come back to the outpost ever as he could be the only one to blame for the deaths of the Outcasts. He believed that Morrill had sworn to hunt the lone wanderer till the end of his days. He sadly found out he was right.

"Wasn't he at the outpost with Protector McGraw", said Jack curiously.

"Yes and now he is our commanding officer. The lone wanderer and the Brother hood are his sworn enemies. He had to rebuild the Outcasts after the massacre done by the lone wanderer. Poor guy has been through a lot", said the Outcast. Jack decided to remain silent the rest of the way.

They walked up makeshift stairs to the highest floor to where a large metal door was. A terminal was present.

"Don't you know the password?", Jack asked.

"No of course not, Sergeant Morrill does not trust anyone with the password. He keeps them all too himself", said the Outcast.

"Can't you hack it?", Jack asked.

"No I am the idiot of the Outcasts. That is why I am Morrill's secretary. I have been rejected all my life because of my lack of intelligence. No one respects me here", the Outcast said trying to hold back tears.

"I-I am sorr-ry", Jack said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Just shut up you son of a bitch", said the Outcast in anger.

"Well I will just open the door then and you can get on with your life", said Jack.

"Gladly", the Outcast said then pushed Jack into the terminal.

"Good to see you so happy", Jack said sarcastically.

"That is it", the Outcast said then he pulled out his laser rifle.

"Give me a reason not to shoot you".

"I will kill you before you even make a shot", Jack said with confidence. The Outcast stood motionless until he started to walk backwards.

"You know what I quit", the Outcast said running down the make-shift stairs. Jack laughed on the inside.

Jack reproached the terminal. The terminal glowed a light shade of green into his eyes. Jack opened the terminal. Numbers and letters light up on the screen. Jack thought if I were an insane Outcast what would my password be. Jack skimmed through the text to find anything relating to Morrill then he saw the word "Lone wanderer" on the screen. Jack clicked on it and the metal door started to open.

A small room with a large table appeared in front of him. Tables filled with mugs, clip boards, and terminals with the walls filled with pre-war posters. The large table gave of a blue glow which lightened the room.

Four Outcasts stood inside the room with two of them guarding the door.

"I told you I want the gun moved today. Get the construction crew to move the gun down to the ground for relocation!", the Outcast said in anger.

"But sergeant it is almost impossible to move the gun without a ramp to help it descend to the ground", said the other Outcast.

"That is your problem as I said earlier. I granted you permission to use the T-51 power armor, but apparently, you do not need it," the Outcast said sarcastically.

"For the last time that is not the problem. The problem is getting it down to the ground. We even had to destroy the turrets to even move the gun", the other Outcast said.

"Find a way to move it to the ground or your family will never see papa again", said the Outcast.

"How-w did you know about my family", said the other Outcast trembling.

"I know about everyone private Foster", said the Outcast. The other Outcast trembled more at the Outcast's words.

"Yes sir, the gun will be on the ground by sun down", the other Outcast walked out of the room and pushed Jack out of his way. Jack thought at least the gun is disabled right now I think.

Jack walked into the room before the two guards stopped him.

"What is your business here and how did you open the door", said the Outcast. Jack could feel the cold stare the Outcast was giving him.

"I am Alpha squad patrol leader here to speak with Morrill", Jack said.

"That does not answer his other question how did you open the door", the other guard said grabbing Jack's arm.

"Maybe you should get better passwords", Jack said like a smart-aleck. The Outcasts turned their head and stared at each other before pulling out their laser rifles.

"Get on the ground NOW!", the Outcast shouted.

"Why should I?", Jack asked.

"Do it before I blow your fucking head off!", the other guard yelled.

"But what will happen to you if you do kill me", Jack said.

"What?", both the Outcasts responded while lowering their weapons.

"Morrill has been waiting to talk with me for a long time and I don't think killing me will make him happier. You heard what he would do to the last guy", Jack said.

"Wait a second how do you know it is Morrill in here?", the Outcast pondered.

"Yeah only the four people know that us, the head of construction, and his secretary", the other guard said. The Outcasts pointed their weapons back at Jack.

"Well I was with the secretary, but he had other business to attend to", Jack lied.

"I do not see him here, so like I said ON THE GROUND NOW", the Outcast yelled then tried to bash Jack with his laser rifle. Jack ducked and grabbed the Outcast's gun. Jack pulled the Outcasts toward himself and threw him over his shoulder into the wall. The sound of armor smashing and bones breaking echoed throughout the fort though the wall only had a dent in it.

The other Outcast started firing at Jack's chest. Though he seemed unharmed by that. The outcast started stepping back into the small room while continuously firing. Jack pulled out his combat shotgun and blasted the Outcast's head right off. The head spiraled onto the glowing table spewing blood over its contents.

Then an Outcast in the room started clapping. It echoed and mocked Jack with its presence.

"Impressive Andrew, I never thought you had the skill to even do that. No one has ever infiltrated this room or taken out my two best guards. Poor Alex may he burn in hell", the Outcast said.

"T-Thank you", Jack said stuttering over the compliment.

"And you must be Morrill", Jack said.

"Yes I am, and it is sergeant Morrill. Get that wrong again and you will end up like private Austin", Morrill said.

"Anyways so why am I here?", Jack asked.

"Why are you here to speak with me you mean. You are too vague", Morrill said like a third-grade teacher. Jack rolled his eyes inside the Outcast helmet.

"But anyways as you know the Brother Hood has been a pain in our side for a long time. The Lyons tainted the image of the Brother Hood, but as always they must be eliminated", said Morrill.

"Yeah I get it", Jack said.

"But now we have located their headquarters in the former pentagon known as the Citadel. I am assigning your team to scout out their area then report to my secretary with the details", Morrill said.

"He quit", Jack said.

"Funny, but anyways I am giving access to the armory outside and to the T-51 power armor since no one is using it. Though watch out for patrols", Morrill said handing Jack keys to the armories.

"Where is the power armor?", Jack asked.

"Down the hall", Morrill said. Jack turned around to look for the T-51 power armor, but before he left the room he could feel a cold stare from Morrill.

"That sword I remember it from somewhere. Andrew come back here", Morrill said motioning Jack toward him.

"Yes Sergeant", Jack said. Jack turned back around to Morrill.

"Where did you get that sword", Morrill said as he pointed at the sword he had holstered.

"From the-e…umm", Jack stuttered, but was cut off from Morrill.

"You, I have been waiting for this day for a long time", said Morrill. Morrill pulled out a combat knife and pierced it into Jack's helmet.

Blood rushed down Jack's face, and blood filled his mouth. The knife went further and further down the helmet until the knife was withdrawn, but before he could counter, Morrill stuck his knife into his shoulder. Jack reached over to his shoulder and grabbed Morrill's hand. Jack slowly crushed his hand forcing him to let go of the Knife. Morrill recoiled and pulled out a Chinese officer sword.

Jack pulled out the shock sword and clashed it with Morrill's sword. Electricity spewed from Jack's sword. Morrill was electrocuted from the sword and dropped his sword. Then he pulled out another knife and stabbed it into Jack's chest then he fell to the ground.

Jack walked over to Morrill's unconscious body and held his sword over his head. Though he pulled away his sword and showed him mercy. Jack could not kill a man created because of his actions. Jack let the Outcasts, Morrill's friends and family, suffer in the outpost to only let Morrill experience the angst of death. He walked away no longer wanting to think about what he had done.

Jack took the spare time to explore the room. He ran over and opened the terminal he saw on a desk. Jack quickly skimmed through log dates. Jack jumped back at what he saw. He saw the Enclave were working with the Outcasts to eliminate the Brother Hood. He went back to the terminal and read further. He saw what they planned to do to the wasteland.

The horrors of what he read replayed in his mind. It was his fault the Outcasts allied with the Enclave and the destruction of the wasteland will be because of him. The thought kept repeating until he drew himself out of his mind. He grabbed out a holotape and downloaded everything. He pulled it out and ran out of the small room.

Morrill slowly crawled back up and approached an intercom near the door. He shouted,

"Scribes I need the fort on lock down. A man in our armor is about to start shooting up the place".

"Sir the scribes are the only ones in the building everyone is outside", said the Scribe.

"Why in the hell are THEY OUTSIDE!", Morrill shouted.

"An explosion went off sir", the Scribe said.

"Then someone else is here then", said Morrill. Then the intercom started to make sounds of gunshots.

Jack ran down the hallway and pulled out the metal blaster. The hallway lead to a large room. Scribes filled the room. Jack tried to walk casually in there, but one Scribe said to shoot him.

The room light bright red with lasers firing from every direction. Jack was hit many times in his chest. Jack barrel rolled behind a door to cover himself. Jack looked in his Pip-Boy and saw the Outcast armor broke. Damm weak ass armor Jack thought. Jack pulled out the knifes in his body as quickly as possible then put on a spare set combat armor and helmet.

He felt a numbness in his left arm unable to move it. Jack's armor once green turned a dark.

The room glowed bright red for another five seconds until the firing stopped. The scribes slowly approached the door. Then a grenade flew from the door and scattered the Scribes. A large boom shook them room causing a chandelier on top to fall onto the floor. The chandelier broke through the floor causing a massive sink hole on the top floor.

Several Scribes fell into the hole with sounds of cracking and screams filled the room. Blood splattered over the large hole with the Scribes retreating behind large desks.

Jack run from the door and into the line of fire. Scribes started to retaliate with lasers flying at Jack. Jack was too quick and dodge each shot until he reached a large desk near the sinkhole. The floor started to tilt down until the large desk started sliding.

Jack pulled himself out of cover and ran out to the side of the sinkhole to cross over to the other side. The small area of floor started to fall under the intense weight. Jack stumbled across the falling floor until it collapsed beneath him.

He felt like he was about to drift off into space before he caught himself and grabbed onto a metal pole. His arm received a large shock and he almost let go. His hand burned sliding across the metal. Though he pulled himself up. He climbed back upon the floor. The Scribes were chanting about their victory until they were cut short.

Jack's hand ached, but he pulled out his laser pistol. The Scribes were caught off guard and before they could fire at Jack. He had unleashed, round upon round at the Scribes. The Scribes disintegrated with some's heads flying completely off. The remaining Scribes hid behind another large desk.

Jack pulled out another grenade before being shot in the face. He recoiled at the pain he felt. His face was scarred with more blood starting to seep from the wound. Jack moved his hand and pressed hard against his face to stop the bleeding. The blood continued to drip until it went into his eyes.

His eyes burned like a sting from an albino radscorpion. Jack closed his eyes before being assaulted by a barrage of lasers. His body was burned. Red marks appeared across his arms and legs. Jack pulled out a grenade and mindlessly pulled the ring and threw it off in a random direction.

The grenade headed straight for the group of Scribes. The grenade hit a Scribe in the face then exploded on impact. The Scribes fell with one Scribes body parts flew across the room with blood staining the walls and corpses around. The head rolled toward Jack then it hit his foot. He kicked the head into the hole.

Jack wiped his eyes and blinked quickly to try and see. He noticed the sound of lasers disappeared and a large stack of bodies reappeared in front of him.

The blood from the wound stop flowing down as his forehead stopped bleeding. Jack pulled out an old rag he found off a raider and wiped his forehead clean.

Jack ran toward the pile off bodies and pulled all the ammo off them. Jack pressed on to the next hallway. The hallway led to a small room with a piece a power armor floating. Jackpot Jack thought.

Then Jack felt a sharp pain in his knee. He looked at his knee to see it drenched in blood. Jack turned and limped around to see who shot him. Though Jack did not look surprised to see Morrill standing in front of him with a .44 magnum. He was also carrying a container that looked like a propane tank.

"Well the tides have turned once again Lone wanderer. I will finally have my vengeance for what you have done", Morrill said contently. Jack pulled out his 10mm submachine gun and aimed it at Morrill.

"You know who will win this fight", Jack said confidently.

"Neither of us", Morrill said. Jack gave Morrill a questioned look.

"What do you mean?", Jack asked.

"Well you see this container I am holding with me. It is a small bomb that will be strong enough to destroy some of the generators down stairs along with other bombs in the building to take you and me with it", Morrill said like a mad man.

Suddenly an electric current filled the room. Morrill collapsed to the ground gasping in pain. Jack turned away from Morrill and saw that the armor had fell from its suspension. Jack thought another pair of T-51 one this will do nicely. Jack hesitated before putting it on as he saw Morrill motionless on the ground.

Jack started to walk out. He picked up the bomb and started to limp over Morrill.

"Wait, you do realize that reinforcements will come shortly", Morrill said weakly, "I know you did not come alone and I assume you friends are suffering the same fate as I am. Once my reinforcements arrive they will take out the Brother Hood bastards you brought with you".

"And how do I know they will find them?", Jack asked.

"Holotags you moron. That is how we keep track of our members and once they arrive they will search your friends ultimately leading to their demise", Morrill said.

"I have full confidence in my friends to take care of your pathetic soldiers", Jack said confidently.

"You do not understand. It isn't our reinforcements it is the Enclaves", Morrill said.

"Call them off then!", Jack shouted at Morrill with anger.

"I cannot move you see, and in a short moment your friends and you will be killed. You will feel the same pain I felt long ago", Morrill said with joy.

"Then I will just kill you then!", Jack said pointing the submachine gun at him.

"But will that save your friends", Morrill said. Jack lowered his weapon and started to limp out the hallway. Then he heard a sound of metal slam against a wall. Jack felt a sharp pain where his shoulder was stabbed causing him to drop the bomb. Jack saw Morrill firing the magnum at him.

Jack saw power was restored and put on the T-51 and started to retaliate fire. Jack's submachine gun fired at Morrill colliding with his chest. Morrill collapsed to the ground with a large thud. Jack then went back to limping through the hallway until he saw Morrill sit up and shoot the bomb.

Jack tried to run and ignore the pain he felt in his leg. He thought that he could not make it to the exit before Morrill would shoot the bomb, so he decided to make his own exit.

The sound of a large boom filled the hollowed building with fire engulfing the small hallway. Ceilings started to fall with concrete chunks blasting every direction. Smoke filled the building.

Jack started ramming into the wall. The concrete was weak a broke on his first try. He felt flames attempt to engulf him, but retreated from his body. Jack flew from the top floor to the ground in mere seconds. He slowly recovered from the fall.

Jack looked around until he saw the Pride in the courtyard, but something was odd about them. Jack gazed at Pride who just stared at the building.

"PORTER, SARAH, JACOBS, SAMUEL MOVE AWAY FROM THE BUILDING!", Jack shouted the top of his lungs. They remained still until he saw a chunk of concrete crush Porter and Jacobs. While a chunk whiffed Samuel in the head. Jack tried to stand up pushing himself off the ground to save Sarah who remained standing.

"SENTINEL MOVE AWAY PLEASE!", Jack shouted, but Sarah remained in her one spot before getting hit in the head with a chunk of concrete. Jack rushed toward Sarah and he fell to the ground, but he picked himself back up. He ran as fast as he could before the pain came too much. Then he started to awkwardly limp toward her. Jack approached her body and picked her up.

She said softly, "Please don't let go" before passing out in his arms.

"I won't disappoint you this time Sarah", Jack said with Saran in his arms. He rushed toward Samuel and with one arm scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder. Jack ran toward the chunk of concrete that crushed Jacobs and Porter and started to roll it off with his feet. He could barely move the chunk. Jack got desperate as he saw the two knights in an unconscious state, so he did what his dad always advised him against. He threw Sarah onto Samuel and reached for Buffout. Adrenaline filled Jack as he felt the pain from his body disappear. He then kicked the chunk away with ease. He then with one arm grabbed the two and threw them over his shoulder while Sarah remained in his other.

Jack started to sprinting away from the collapsing building as it slowly came crashing down. A final wave of concrete chunks spewed out of the fort, but none were in range of Jack. Jack ran for about an hour before stopping and let each person down slowly to the ground. The Buffout wore out soon and Jack felt all the pain run back into him. Jack felt tired and he was about to collapse until he managed to pull out a some make-shift beds, and he rolled everyone onto their own. Jack drank some Nuka-cola to stay awake, but the pain remained. He thought to take a stimpak, but not while everyone was on the verge of death.

Jack decided to search for Gallows as he has not seen him. They were relatively close to the crash site, so he went to find Gallows up perched on the hill, but saw a bloody body with scratch marks covering his entire body. Tears filled his eyes at the sight of his friend about to die.

Gallows had been one of the few people who got to know Jack. Gallows was not one of the friendliest people until he met Jack. Jack and Gallows slowly developed a friendship as Jack acted like Gallows when they first met. He had just retreated from Project Purity and was in a moment of despair. Gallows saw this and approached Jack. Gallows talked to Jack who just remained unresponsive. Gallows liked that and over time Jack opened up to Gallows eventually becoming friends.

Jack looked to see what done this and saw nothing in the distance. Jack observed the marks on his armor and saw that it was death claws. The scratches were too big for any normal creature. Jack picked up Gallows and rushed back to his make-shift camp.

He thought that they all might not make it through the night without medical attention. He took the few stimpaks he had and used them on Porter, Jacobs, Samuel, then he only had one left. He could save Sarah, Gallows, or heal himself. Jack rejected the idea of healing himself, but was confused on who to give the stimpak to. He felt he had to save one of his only friends, but something held him back from doing so.

Jack heard a small voice in his head repeat the word "Sarah" over again, but he ignored it and was about to inject Gallows. Then the voice got louder and louder as he got closer and closer to Gallows until he heard a large screech in his head. He pulled the stimpak away from Gallows and looked at Sarah. As he got closer the voice got quieter and quieter. Jack thought why should I save Sarah all she has done is be rude to me, but I cannot let her die because this voice is telling me something. I hope I made the right choice. He injected it into her arm. The voice left, but regret filled Jack as he feared for Gallows. Then Jack collapsed to the ground from fatigue.

 **Whelp that's the end of that chapter, but anyways if you have played broken steel before you might have found my foreshadowing I put in there. THOUGH ANYWAYS CHILDREN I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I looked over the first four chapters and I need to revise them…later…maybe later…maybe a little bit later…or when I finish…eventually**

 **But anyways I have been a bit busy (much school work)**

 **Leave review because I mess up stuff a lot thanks in advance**

 **BTW just finished Broken Steel and I was so tempted to destroy Rivet City. I don't know why; I just hate Rivet City. That was like a month ago,**

 **Enough Talk Put dispenser here**

Chapter 5

 _Adams Air Force Base_

There was a small corridor that was derived of light. Inside that small corridor stood a man. The man was tall with power armor covering his body. He carried a laser rifle with a .44 pistol holstered on his hip. His armor was dark with red stripes all over, and scratches barely visible in the darkness.

The man stood patiently tapping his foot until another man a power armor walked down the hallway. His armor was black with a helmet that had the eyes of a serpent. His armor clanked as he took each step.

The other man started to back away. Slow yet subtle as he could not be heard even in clunky armor. He reached for his rifle and loaded in a cartridge. He took a large step forward and aimed. The man shouted,

"Tell me who you are, or I will light you up like a firework". He tightened his grip on the rifle holding it closer to his face. The other man stopped walking.

"Ah wastelander's and their issues", the other man teased. He held out his arms to show he was unarmed. He bowed his head and spread out his arms mocking the other man.

"I am at your mercy", the other man kept teasing. The man in the dark armor and red stripes started to walk closer and closer. His armor clanking loudly in the hall and echoing throughout. He approached the other man and lowered his rifle.

The other man let out a small chuckle,

"I thought you wastelanders knew when to trust someone". The other man grabbed his lowered rifle and kneed him in the chest forcing him to let go. He groaned and fell to one knee. He placed his hand on the ground and tried to catch his breath.

The other man pulled of his helmet revealing a man with brown hair and hazelnut eyes. He put his helmet in between his arm and reached out with his other arm to the man on the ground.

He smiled and said, "Is this how you treat all your hosts". The man on the ground grabbed his hand and pulled himself up.

"Depends if the host is a psycho or not", he said as he grinned inside his helmet. He pulled of his helmet revealing a man with blonde hair and green eyes. He dropped his helmet. The helmet slammed into the withered tiles and smashed right through. His eyes widened as he glared at the small hole.

"Ya know you remind me of those stupid NCR troopers", the brown-haired man teased.

"At least I don't have to fix the hole", the blonde man joked. Both men chuckled and started to walk down the small corridor leading to a smaller hallway.

"Anyways, why are you here Protector Casdin. You must remember I am a busy man", the brown-haired man said.

"The alarm at Fort Constantine has gone off, and I fear there might be a Brother Hood presence", Casdin said in distress.

"Ah Casdin you know sergeant Morrill has this handled especially with the bomb he was given. I have full faith in Morrill which you seem to lack", the brown-haired man said.

"You do not seem to understand. I have word from Morrill that the Lone…", Casdin said before he was cut off.

"Intriguing, in fact I think I realize what I need to do", the blonde man said with confidence.

"What Major Simmons?", asked Casdin before he walked into a wall. The collision cause the asbestos in the wall to rain out. Casdin cough loudly as it echoed through the corridor. Before he could recover Simmons opened a door to a dark room filled with one desk, an ashtray, a single light, a cigar, and two chairs. Simmons grabbed Casdin by the arm and pulled him inside. Simmons showed Casdin his seat, and they both sat down and continued the conversation.

"Where were we Casdin?", Simmons asked politely.

"Oh yes Fort Constantine, the fort has sounded the alarm, and I fear my operation has been compromised", Casdin said. Simmons put his hands together.

"Then what do you want then?", he asked in concern.

"I need reinforcements there now because I believe the Lone wanderer is present which most likely means my forces have been wiped out", Casdin said.

"Well, it seems your army was not as capable as you said they were", Simmons mocked, "I thought you said you were strong enough to rival the Brother Hood".

"I did not exaggerate my army. We have the technology to even rival your Enclave", Casdin said in anger.

"Technology is not just all you need Casdin. Your soldiers are your top priority in establishing dominance, but it appears you are too rivaled up in your beliefs to even consider them", Simmons kept mocking.

"Sure I might not have had them at my top priority, but our mission is to retrieve pre-war tech, so I am asking you to help. You know what happens if you do not keep your end of the deal", Casdin threatened.

"Yes, yes you will join the Brother Hood, and attack the enclave, but you did not hold your end of the deal. You said you had a powerful army to help us support our small operations in the capital wasteland then it was utterly crushed in a puny attack by five people", Simmons said.

"Wait…how did you know all about the attack. You have been watching us haven't you", Casdin said slamming his hands on the desk. He stood up and stared directly into Simmons's eyes.

Simmons pulled out a lighter and light the cigar on the table. He then smashed the cigar into the ashtray braking it in half.

"I had to make sure you were making up stories about your army, but I saw something different. I saw the lies you told just for personal gain. You want power, and you are willing to use the most powerful army in the world to do so", Simmons said calmly. Casdin remained silent and sat back down.

"I may want to control the Brother Hood operations, but my army has the technology to…", Casdin said angrily before being cut off.

"Yes I get the picture. The technology you have yaddada can bring the strongest people to their knees. Yaddadadada help me or I reveal your secrets you told me", Simmons yawned, "Been there before".

"Help me now GODDAMMIT, or I will blast your FUCKING HEAD OFF", Casdin yelled. Casdin stood up from his seat and reached for his laser rifle. He pointed it right at Simmons.

"If only you saw the problem with your army", Simmons responded, "Then they would succeed in securing your desires".

"They need better training; I can do that. Then otherwise I do not see a reason to keep this deal with you. The Outcasts are strong enough to fight the Brother Hood on our own", Casdin yelled.

"Look at you gaining all the confidence. You know you cannot defeat the Brother Hood without help, but if you back out of the deal the Enclave will end you and your Outcasts", Simmons threatened.

"Yeah and what super weapon do you have to stop us", Casdin said with confidence.

"A missile payload strong enough to destroy entire cities", Simmons said. Casdin dropped his laser rifle on the table with his mouth agape.

"You cannot be telling the truth", Casdin trembled.

"Oh but I am. I still need you, but you do not seem to have the desires of the Enclave", Simmons said in a sinister voice, "I am afraid; I need someone different. Someone like you, but a bit more compliant, and smart".

"It is not like you can replace me; I am the leader of the Outcasts!", Casdin yelled. He reached back for the laser rifle, but Simmons grabbed his hand.

"As it seems I still need the Outcasts to distract the Brother Hood. It appears you will no longer follow that", Simmons said.

"You were using me YOU BASTARD!", Casdin yelled. He tried to reach for his pistol, but he was met by another pistol. Simmons cocked the pistol.

"Well you ruined one of the few chances you had at destroying the Brother Hood, but I can still save it. Even at your death you're still very ignorant. The director will see you soon", Simmons said.

"What?", Casdin asked. Then blue beams of light appeared around Casdin. The lights flashed the entire room until only Simmons remained. Only blue floating particles remained were Casdin stood.

"Well that takes care of that problem", Simmons said sighing with relief. Simmons ducked under his desk and pressed the big red button. The wall started to turn; bolts screeching loudly. The wall revealed a small intercom. He went to the intercom.

"Sergeant Roy, Once the Outcast leader returns I need him briefed on his original assignment. He might not remember after seeing the Director", Simmons said.

"Yes sir, anything else", the intercom buzzed. Simmons pondered for a moment then said,

"Commence operation Soaring Eagle".

"But sir…this is not the ideal time", the intercom buzzed.

"That is an order, but if you need an explanation then. The lone wanderer is at Fort Constantine, but I want to make the Lone wanderer suffer. He may be a threat, but a threat that can be lured with enough force or persuasion", Simmons said.

"Ok then, but you will answer to Eden if this goes down the drain", the intercom buzzed once more before shutting off. The wall slowly moved back into position with bolts screeching endlessly.

Once the wall had returned to its original position, Simmons turn off the lights with darkness following his footsteps.

 _Mobile Base Crawler_

"Alright men, load the missiles and prepare to fire on my mark", said sergeant Roy. An Enclave officer approached the terminal and marked Megaton.

"Target locked sir", the officer said.

"Commence operation Soaring Eagle", Roy shouted. The officer clicked the "launch payload". Then missiles fired from the sky and lit up the sky.

The hell of the sky was revealed for a second then it disappeared. The missiles glided through the atmosphere filling it with smoke lines. The missiles then turned a bit and returned to the lower atmosphere. The sky lit up again in a fiery orange as it moved faster and faster toward the ground. Then in a short few seconds the town of Megaton was nothing more than a mushroom cloud.

A sonic boom was carried across the wasteland all the way to tenpenny tower. The sky now lit with dark red and ash then back to shit. The folks at tenpenny tower cheered.

All that remained was black spots and ash. The dirt soiled with blood, and the bodies of hundreds filled the wasteland. With hundreds, more falling from the sky. Smashing the ground causing small holes were ever they land.

Then in the crawler Simmons approached Roy.

"Shall I deliver the message to the wasteland?", Roy asked.

"No, I will", said Simmons, "Now begin the hacking of GNR". Simmons walked over to the radio on the metal table. He flicked the on switch. Then he approached the terminal, and started to hack into GNR.

"And you're listening to Galaxy news…. Buzz…. Buzz".

Simmons was handed a microphone.

"People of the Capital Wasteland, the time of anarchy in this land are coming to the end. The American government is insuring that all wastelanders will follow the Enclave in its steps to rebuild the United States. Failure to comply with the Enclave will result in your utter nihilation. The former "city" known as Megaton has met said fate, and the destruction of vault 101 is pending. Good day to you all, and the Enclave shall see you soon".

 _The citadel_

The elder was pacing back and forth. Scribe Rothchild walked into the Elder's quarters.

"Elder, the Enclave have sent a message over GNR", said Rothchild. The elder stopped pacing, and faced Rothchild.

"I heard, Star Paladin Cross already informed me on the situation. When the Pride comes back from fort Constantine; we will prepare a high-level strike with Liberty Prime. These Enclave remnants will not last long from a Liberty Prime attack", the elder said in confidence.

"I will reevaluate Liberty Prime, and see if he is ready for battle. Also, we need to send a small squadron to Megaton to assess the damages", Rothchild said. The elder turned around, and rubbed his chin.

"Megaton will be assessed later as our forces are tied with the Outcasts and the remaining Enclave. I will have the pride survey the area later", the elder said.

"Alright then", said Rothchild. He turned around, started walking to the lab. Then when Rothchild turned the corner of the hallway; he ran right into Star Paladin Cross. Rothchild collided with her power armor, and fell right on his butt.

"Ma'am watch where you're going", said Rothchild rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry Scribe, but I am in a hurry", Cross said running past Rothchild. Rothchild brushed his robes, and walked toward the lab. Cross ran into the Elder's quarters.

"Elder, there are three knights in the courtyard requesting a Verti-bird", said Cross.

"Why in the world would I allow that!", the elder yelled.

"I do not know; They just said it was urgent", Cross said.

"Cross come with me to the courtyard. I need you to check to see if these knights aren't on med-X again. If we have a drug problem again then I will just….do something", the elder said. He walked through the hallway, and into the courtyard. There were three knights surrounding paladin Gunny.

"What in blazes is going on", the elder yelled.

"Hello elder, these knights were just bugging me about a Verti-bird", Gunny said, "there almost as jumpy as the initiates". The knights stood silently still.

"Knights, why in the world do you need a Verti-bird. They are not some toy that everyone can use", the elder yelled. One of the knights took a step forward, and spoke up.

"Elder we need a Verti-bird for evac for the pride", the knight said.

"What happened to the other Verti-bird then?", the elder asked.

"Shot down…the pilot did not survive", the knight said a bit sadly.

"Alright then you all have permission to use the Verti-bird, but Star Paladin Cross must go with you in case any unfortunate events occur", the elder said kindly.

"Thank you elder, but I think we do not need any more reinforce…", the knight said before being cut-off.

"If you take a Verti-bird, I want to ensure that it will survive unlike last time. Got it knight", the elder silently yelled.

"Yes elder", the knight yelled. Then a crane lifted a Verti-bird into the sky, and dropped it into the courtyard. The Verti-bird had a new grayish paint job after it was captured. The sun light reflected off of its shiny finish. A pilot approached the Verti-bird, and hopped in with Cross, and the three knights climbing in.

"Fort Constantine eta is 200 hours", the pilot said.

 _Fort Constantine_

The old fort lay in a pile of ash and concrete chunks with small cinders flying from the innards of the fort. The courtyard was smothered with burn marks stretching to a small road. The sniper towers had collapsed from flying chunks. The remaining tents were either completely burned, or a few pieces of cloth remained. The remaining pre-war tech had also been crushed by a giant piece of concrete.

A couple yards away from the ruined fort laid Sentinel Lyons laying on a make-shift bed. She slowly rolled up, and placed her hand on her forehead. She saw knight Porter standing a few feet away.

"What…What happened?", she asked.

"No clue, but all I know is where alive at least", said Porter. Jacobs was standing a few feet away.

"Well someone or something brought us here", said Jacobs. Then knight Samuel who was standing right behind Sarah said,

"I suppose we should reach the evac spot before we encounter anything because for some reason we are unarmed", Samuel said. Then Porter pointed at Gallows who just lied on a make-shift bed.

"Gallows has a sniper rifle on him, but that is otherwise it", he said.

"Well shit, how are we supposed to get anywhere without weapons", Jacobs whined. Sarah pushed herself from the bed. She walked over to Gallows who still had his helmet on. She took it off to see blood everywhere with half of his face scarred.

"Oh, no Gallows, can one of you check if he is alive", Sarah cried. Porter ran up to Gallows.

"I can check his pulse", Porter said. Porter put two fingers to Gallows's neck. He waited and waited, but he slowly stood up, and slowly shook his head.

"I am sorry, but he has left us", said Porter with a sorrow tone. Tears ran down Sarah's face.

"Someone should have helped you Gallows…I'm sorry my friend. We fight, we die, we remember", she said teary-eyed, "Ad-Victorian". She grabbed the sniper on Gallows's back, and turned away. Porter walked up to Sarah.

"I know what it is like to lose a close friend Sentinel. I had a friend named Robert Gilligan; I had known him for years until he was put down by a group of raiders. I will never forget that day, but at least I can help you cope with Gallows's death", he said. Sarah hugged him then quickly let go. Her cheeks were bright red.

"Tha…ank you knight", she said quietly.

"If you are done awkwardly flirting then we can get a move on. Without a doctor, I don't think we will make it long out here", Samuel said. Sarah glared at him in annoyance for his comment, but she utterly rolled her eyes instead.

"Hey there is something in the distance", Jacobs shouted. There was a small gray dot slowly getting closer and closer to them.

"Shit, what if that thing is hostile. We need a gun", Samuel shouted. Sarah pulled Gallows's sniper from her back.

"I'll look at it through the scope, and take it down", Sarah said confidently. She looked through the scope.

"I see someone in power armor, but I cannot confirm if he or she is Outcast or Brotherhood", she said.

"Better be safe than sorry", said Samuel. Then Sarah aimed at the head of the person in power armor, and fired three shots. Then the person in power armor fell to the ground.

"Target down", she said, "Now let's move to the evac spot". Then the gray dot slowly raised, and approached them faster. Sarah turned around, and aimed the sniper at the head of the person in power armor.

"Wait this isn't any enemy…this is the Lone wanderer", she said dropping the sniper.

"Oh shit, I hope he isn't pissed after shooting him in the head, or worse he thinks we are raiders, and just kills us all", Jacobs said nervously. The dot grew larger and larger until they could see the Lone wanderer in power armor. He was limping slowly toward them.

"Lone wanderer, where have you been", Porter shouted. There was no response until the Lone wanderer reached the small camp.

"I have been out scavenging for pre-war tech. Too bad it was destroyed during the blast", Jack said.

"So then do you know who brought us to this small camp?", Jacobs asked.

"Yeah, I did…you were too heavy, so I ditched your weapons", Jack said.

"Then where are they. We cannot be defenseless out here", Sarah said.

"No clue, but at least you all are alive", Jack said. He turned toward Gallows's corpse.

"Gallows did not make it?", Jack asked.

"No, he did not survive, but how did he get here?", Sarah asked.

"I brought him here", Jack said.

"Then you could have saved him; you're the medic", Sarah said angrily.

"I am sorry. I just couldn't save him", Jack said mournfully.

"Well then why couldn't you save him", Sarah said with tears in her eyes.

"I did not have much supplies left with me, so I had to either…", Jack said before being cut-off.

"I do not care. You still let him die, and I will never forgive you. I am going to get you removed from the Pride, so this never happens again", she said angrily while rubbing her eyes.

"But you did not let me finish", Jack said.

"Like I said I do not care, you still let him die. Now get out of my face", Sarah said shoving Jack away.

"Well that was awkward", Samuel said.

"I am going to talk to the Sentinel", Porter said. He ran into Sarah's direction.

"Good luck with that", Samuel said. Porter ran right up to Sarah's back, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're angry, but he must have had a reason to let Gallows die", Porter said.

"I do not care at this point; he has let one of my friends die even though he could have prevented it", she said angrily.

"What if he could have not prevented it, did you ever think about that?", Porter asked. Sarah remained silent.

"Just apologize to the guy", Porter said.

"Later, I just do not want to face him", she said. Jacobs ran behind Porter and Sarah.

"Sentinel, we should move out before Outcast reinforcements arrive. Also, the Lone wanderer gave me this holotape, he wants you to have it", said Jacobs.

"Alright we will move out, and thank you for the holotape", Sarah said kindly. Sarah then walked past Jacobs and Porter.

"You two, we are heading out now. GET OVER HERE", Sarah shouted. Samuel ran to Sarah while Jack slowly limped toward her.

"Alright the evac spot is at an old radio tower west of here, so let us get moving", She said motioning everyone to follow her. The pride moved quickly across the wastes while Jack was lagging behind.

 _1 hour later_

The tower was tall and gray with a large chain-link fence surrounding it. Dishes could be seen from the top, giving off a bright glare. A small chain-link door led into a small space surrounding the tower. The pride slowly climbed up a hill to the radio tower. Jack was behind, but caught up…eventually. Jack opened the door, and he sat right on his butt holding his knee. The rest of the pride just stood around the large tower.

"So, where is evac?", Jacobs asked.

"No clue, but we don't know when the other knights arrived at the citadel", Samuel said.

"We will just have to wait it out", Sarah said. Sarah walked toward where Jack was sitting.

"I am sorry for lashing at you earlier; I just didn't want to listen about what you did. I knew Gallows for a long time, and just seeing him leave like that just left me sad and angry. You were the only one there, so I just lashed out all my anger and frustration onto you", Sarah said quietly.

"Well apology accepted, but do you want to know what happened?", Jack asked.

"Sure", she said reluctantly.

"After the fort exploded, you all were badly injured, so I set up a small camp. Then I searched for Gallows, and I found he extremely wounded. I brought him back to the small camp. Then I started to distribute stimpaks until I had one left. It was either you or Gallows", Jack said. Sarah's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You chose to save me, but why?", she asked.

"I do not know; I just did. I cannot remember much after that", Jack said.

"Well thank you for saving me, I am glad to have you on the Pride. You may be a wastelander, but you're better than any other wastelander out there", she said happily.

"Thank you Sentinel", Jack said. Sarah walked off to where Porter and Samuel were talking. Jack thought I guess I made the right choice.

 _45 minutes later_

Porter and Jacobs were standing in front of the gate to the radio tower. Jacobs just leaned up against the fence while Porter was lying on his back staring at the shit sky. Jacobs stared out into the distance, and grabbed Porter's arm.

"Do you see that?", Jacobs asked.

"Yeah, it looks like an army of gray dots", Porter joked. Jacobs was not amused.

"Very funny, but I think that might be…", Jacobs said before a bullet went straight through his helmet, and into his skull. Jacobs's body crashed into the ground leaving a body with blood draining from his face. Porter took a step-in Jacobs direction, but was struck with a bullet to the head. Porter's body flew into the fence causing it to fall. His body tumbled over to one side allowing for blood to slowing seep from the bullet hole.

"PORTER…JACOBS", Sarah yelled. Sarah pulled out Gallows's sniper while Samuel hid, and Jack stood up, and reached for the metal blaster. Sarah zoomed in her scope to see an army of Enclave soldiers, and a deathclaw running straight at them.

Sarah started firing at the deathclaw, but it kept running toward them. It got closer and closer until it reached the radio tower. Jack started firing at the deathclaw, but the deathclaw was to close. The deathclaw picked up Jack, and stabbed its claw into Jack's stomach. Jack wailed out in pain.

Blood flowed down his armor as the deathclaw retracted its claws. His armor now stained bloody red. Then the deathclaw threw Jack to the ground where he laid motionless with three holes gaping in his stomach. Then the deathclaw ran toward Sarah. She then aimed at the deathclaw's head, and fired a round right into its head. The deathclaw collapsed right in front of Sarah who sighed in relief.

Sarah then rushed over to where Jack has landed.

"Get up Lone wanderer, we need you", she said shaking his body. He did not move. She shook him rapidly.

"Come on…you can't die on me. I already lost three today", she said with tears filling her eyes. Then his arm slowly lifted up.

"I am not dying…today", he said weakly. Sarah sighed in relief, and grabbed Jack's arm. She pulled Jack off the ground. He struggled a bit on his feet, but he could stand.

"You going to be alright?", she asked in concern.

"Yeah…just hope the bleeding stops", he said picking up the metal blaster. Then a small gray dot appeared from a far distance.

"It's a Verti-bird that might be evac", Samuel shouted in joy. His joy was cut-short by Enclave fire. He shrieked, and went back into hiding.

"Coward", Sarah said silently. Jack then limped to the front of the tower. He started to rain down hell upon the Enclave soldiers. He fired round upon round; lighting the wasteland ablaze with red lasers. He nailed an Enclave soldier right in the head then his body quickly disintegrated. Then he blasted an officer right in the chest sending his body parts flying.

Then from the distance, one enclave soldier shot a lucky shot at Jack's arm. The bullet whiffed right past his chest and into his arm. He screamed in pain, and dropped the metal blaster. His right arm was crippled, and he was forced to fight with his left arm. Then he was hit again and again. His armor was severely damaged, and he was at the point of collapsing.

In the sky above, the gray dot appeared to be a Verti-bird, the Verti-bird approached the area behind the tower. It slowly descended from the sky, and let out its landing wheels. The Verti-bird crushed the backside of the fence. The sound of propellers filled the wasteland. Samuel jumped up from his hiding spot as the door of the Verti-bird opened.

"Took you guys long enough", he said in an irritated tone as he hopped inside. Then Sarah stopped firing, and ran toward the Verti-bird though Jack stood there fighting. Cross stared out the window in confusion, and went to the door. Cross shouted,

"Jack, you need to retreat. There are too many of them", Cross shouted. All the other knights just stood there watching intensely and motionless while Sarah climbed on in.

"Come on Jack hurry, we do not need another dead man", Sarah shouted in distress. Though Jack still stood there fighting off the Enclave. Then a missile flew right next to the Verti-bird. The Verti-bird shook violently, throwing Samuel to the floor.

"Gaaahhh", Samuel shouted as he fell to the metal floor.

"What's the damage pilot?", Cross asked out loud.

"Landing gear is a bit damaged, but we can still fly", the pilot said.

"Then what are you waiting for, get us out of here before the Enclave blow us to pieces", Cross said.

"Wait! Jack still needs to get on", Sarah shouted. Their faces both darted towards the open door to where Jack was still fighting. Plasma flew past Jack as he kept holding them off.

"Get on man", Sarah shouted. Jack turned his head to respond, but was met by an Enclave soldier tackling him. His helmet flew off revealing a large scar going across his face, and slammed right on the Verti-bird. A small dent was left on the Verti-bird in the shape of a circle. Then Jack collided with the ground, groaning as he hit the cold, hard earth.

Sarah and Cross gazed at the large scar in horror. Though Cross looked away, and shouted at the pilot,

"GET US OUT OF HERE", Cross shouted loudly. Then Sarah turned to face her.

"We cannot leave without him", Sarah begged. Cross put a hand on her shoulder.

"If we stay, we risk everyone's lives. We have to go", Cross said in serious tone. Then the propeller started to move. Sarah looked down at the hard floor.

"You're right. It's just…he saved my life, and well I thought I'd at least try to save his", she said sadly.

"But you cannot save him while he is saving our lives", Cross said. The propeller moved faster and faster until the Verti-bird was lifted off the ground. The door closed, and was locked. A few missiles came from the ground, but they missed horribly. Now all everyone could do is watch Jack fend off the Enclave attack as the Verti-bird quickly left the area.

 **Ok had to stop there, or I would never finish this chapter. I was planning to add like 6,000 more words, but then I would have killed myself.**

 **Anyways see you next time, and I have ideas for other stories. It's just going to talk a while because I have dis one.**


End file.
